The present disclosure relates to an aircraft flight display, and more particularly to a virtual ice accretion meter display with an ice thickness display portion.
Aircraft may encounter atmospheric conditions that may cause the formation of ice. Accumulated ice, if not removed, may add weight to the aircraft and may alter the aircraft flying characteristics.
Many rotary-wing aircraft and low-speed fixed-wing aircraft utilize an ice accretion device to measure the cumulative effect of flight through an icing cloud. This ice accretion device, frequently referred to as a Visual Accretion Meter (VAM), protrudes from the aircraft fuselage in view of the aircrew. The aircrew visually gage the total effect of an icing environment through indicating marks on the device. The device typically includes an illumination device for night operations and a heater to melt the cumulative ice accretion to reinitiate measurement. Such a VAM installation requires power for lighting and deicing which increases aircraft weight and may negatively effects aerodynamics.